1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of adapter, especially an audio plug adapter and a method for manufacturing the audio plug adapter.
2. The Related Art
According to the progress of the electrical technology, many audio products are used nowadays, such as MP3 players, MP4 players, CD players and etc. An audio plug adapter is one of accessories to the audio products.
A conventional audio plug adapter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,444 filed in 1991 Sep. 17. The audio plug adapter disclosed by this patent includes a tip contact member and a sleeve member assembly. The tip contact member has a tapered tip component disposed at a first end thereof. Disposed at a second, distal end of the tip contact member is a conductor contact member and a ground contact member. The tip contact member further includes a mating portion disposed axially between the tapered tip component and the conductor and ground contact members.
The sleeve member assembly has a mating portion adapted for mating with the mating portion of the tip contact member. The sleeve member assembly has an opening portion defined at an end thereof. In this case, a cable connected to both the conductor contact member and the ground contact member of the tip contact member is passed through the opening portion of the sleeve member assembly and extended outwardly. Therefore, the other end of the cable is connected to an electrical product for transmitting audio signal.
In other case, the opening portion has arranged an audio female connector therein. A cable is received in the sleeve member assembly and connected to the conductor contact member and the ground contact member of the tip contact member and the audio female connector.
Because the tip contact member is exposed to external environment, the tip contact member is easily scraped by external force. The audio signal transmitted through the tip contact member of the audio plug adapter is unstable because the tip contact member got the scrape thereon.